ILike Jake
iLike Jake is the fourth episode of the first season of[[ iCarly| iCarly.]] Plot The episode starts off with Sam and Carly gossiping about Jake Crandall being single for the first time since the third grade. With Sam's help, Carly gets a chance to talk to him, and she invites him over to her house after school. When Jake visits Carly and mentions that he plays the guitar and sings, she tells him he can appear on the next iCarly webcast. During a run-through before the show starts, they find out that Jake is a horrible singer, and Carly, Sam and Freddie need to figure out a solution. After trapping Jake in the elevator doesn't work, Carly suggests that Freddie can change his voice to a more clearer tone, and it works. Carly is so happy, she gives Freddie a kiss on the nose. The next day, Jake says he saw the kiss, and Carly tries to tell him "It was strictly nasal!". He doesn't listen, and gets back together with his ex-girlfriend, who heard his singing--or so she thought-- on iCarly the night before. Trivia *Austin Butler, who portrays Jake Krandle, has appearances on Zoey 101, Drake and Josh, Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, and the movie Aliens in the Attic. He starred on ABC Family's Ruby & the Rockits and Life Unexpected on The CW. *The music video for Jake's song "Whatever My Love" can be seen fully on iCarly.com without the auto-tune. *When Carly suggests that Freddie can change his voice to a clearer sound, it is a reference to auto-tune, which is very controversial in the music industry. *This is the first episode Freddie's apartment is seen; when Jake wants to see Carly, you can see part of the apartment as the door behind Freddie is left open. *Austin Butler's voice is never actually auto-tuned. Butler recorded a seperate audio track of him singing well without auto-tune. Goofs *Note that if you compare the footage of Jake Krandle with auto-tune and without auto-tune, you can obviously see it's not the same footage. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Quotes Carly: But I just can't tell him his singing's too poo-ish. and Sam are admiring Jake from the top of the stairs in the hallway Carly: But oh my god, he's so hot I wanna bake cookies on him! Sam: I'd eat those cookies. throws an apple at Jake '' '''Sam': Carly did it! runs Carly: Um... Hey Jake. Jake: Uh... Hi, I think you accidentally.. threw this at my head. Carly: Yeah... apples can be slippery...stupid Fuji. Freddie: testing the microphone Cinnamon Buns! Cinnamon Buns! Cinnamon Buns...' ' Sam: Tell me everything! Carly: He said we should hang out sometime! screams; teacher walks by Carly: tone Actually, I feel that teachers should give us more homework. Sam: Yes. More homework and more discipline. Carly: Yes discipline is a priority in... and Sam watch teacher leave; they scream loud, girlish screams again Freddie: Just keep kissing those frogs, Carly. This prince can wait. Jake: So, your older brother is actually shaped like that? Carly: No, no, he has a head. Carly: When it comes to the part when Jake was supposed to sing, we'll just improvise and talk about something funny. Sam: '''Like Freddie´s haircut. '''Freddie: I heard that! Sam: voice You were supposed to! Carly: So now you can be on the show. Jake: Yeah, good thing. I don't wanna disappoint my grandmother. Sam: Your grandmother? Jake: Yeah. She's never heard me sing before, so, when I told her I was gonna be on your show, she went out and bought her very first computer. Carly/Sam: Aw! Jake: Yeah. She'd been saving up for a new foot, but watching me sing was more important to her. Carly: Your grandmother only has one foot? Jake: Uh-huh. Sam: What happened to the other one? Jake: Uh, she had this cat. Forgot to feed him.. I don't really like to talk about it. to Jake about the Freddie nose-kiss Carly: C'mon! It was strictly nasal!" Related iCarly.com blog posts Carly's blog: Jake Was ALMOST My Boyfriend ''' '''Freddie's blog: Mr. Awesome ISN'T So Awesome 104 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Season 1 Category:Relationship Moments Category:Carly